


I'm Serious

by NIGHT6kg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Gen, gamer!Dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHT6kg/pseuds/NIGHT6kg
Summary: Dowoon finds out that you have a crush on Jae when he sees you in the PC cafe Jae frequents, attempting to play computer game for the first time. To your surprise, he offers to help you get noticed by Jae. But the thing is, Dowoon ends up catching feelings for you before he successfully sets you up with Jae.





	I'm Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I’m serious  
> My eyes say that I like you  
> Why don’t you feel it? //
> 
> I'm Serious - Day6

Whenever you’re less busy or have some free time, you always make sure to watch gigs of your favorite indie band Day6. You didn’t really know the members attend the same school not until you met Jae, a senior in your college department, and also a vocalist and guitarist in the band. He got to know you as his junior who has quite a famous Instagram account for your photography skills. That’s also where he found out that you actively promote the band through your photos and some clips of their performances.

No one knows except you about your big crush on Jae—not until Dowoon, the drummer of the band, sees you in the PC cafe that Jae frequents, attempting to play a computer game for the first time.

 

“Dowoon? What are you doing here?” You ask in surprise when you finally notice Dowoon who was apparently sitting next to you. The sound of panic evident in your voice. You quickly crane your neck to look around hoping this time that Jae isn’t there.

“I should be asking you that. I didn’t know you play games.” With the suspicious tone of his voice, you’re sure he knows something.

You try to avert your gaze but he keeps his eyes on you which made you more anxious. “Ah, I really don’t. I just… want to try learning—” 

“For someone?” He immediately asks, trying to keep a straight face but a grin still escapes his lips.

“What are you up to?” You squint your eyes at him, starting to get suspicious.

“It’s for Jae, am I right?” He asks with a smug smile, not even looking at you anymore as he continues playing game.

Among Day6’s members, Dowoon was the least one you get to interact with. And you have no idea how he easily guessed that you’re trying to learn to play a computer game for Jae.

“What nonesense are you saying?” You mutter under your breath, trying to ignore him and focus on the game as well instead. But he pauses the game and steers his chair towards you. It gets your attention so you turn your head to him too.

“You,” his eyes peer at you, “do you want me to help you get noticed by Jae?”

 

That was the first time you and Dowoon had an actual conversation. But there he was, suddenly offering to set you up with Jae. It’s a win-win situation for you both, he explained. Jae always drags Dowoon to blind dates or to meet his friend’s colleagues. And he’s gotten tired of it. He just wanted Jae to date and finally leave him alone. He even proposed that he could teach you how to play games in exchange of treating him snacks or meals sold inside the PC cafe.

You agreed, not really expecting much from him. Dowoon observed that Jae seemed to enjoy his conversations with you so he shared some of Jae’s interests that he knew. Soon enough, every time you and Jae would meet, the two of you almost never run out of topics. Thanks to Dowoon who informs you about his current interests like the shows he’s watching, songs he’s been listening to, and even about the games he’s playing. On some days, he would even invite you to play in the PC cafe together with some other friends.

 

“This is for helping me with Jae,” you beam at Dowoon while you watch him eat kimchi stew. His efforts were actually helpful so you decided to treat him for lunch. “Thanks.”

He grins sheepishly with his lips puckered like the typical Dowoon when he gets shy. “Ey, I didn’t really do much,” he says rubbing the back of his neck.

 

It’s cute how his ears easily turn red when he gets flustered, you thought. Sure, Dowoon can be awkward at times but he wasn’t really as shy and quiet as you assumed. When you two finally became friends not just because he helps you out with Jae, you realized that he can be quite talkative. He tends to do or say things that you least expect of him—his funny antics make you crack in laughter most of the time.

 

Sometimes when you two end up strolling around after playing games, he would randomly ask you to stay still so he could take a picture of you but you would always hide your face. 

“What are you doing?” You protest.

“Why? You always take pictures of us, but you never post a photo of yourself,” he retorts, showing you your Instagram feed but you swat his phone away.

“Ey. Come on just do it. I’m actually good in taking pictures of other people,” he says with a smug smile. No matter how hard you try to hide your face, he still takes photos of you anyway. Later that night he would send you the pictures he took. Even when you were hiding your face, he was able to capture you candidly. Behind your hand covering half of your face, you can still see that you’re smiling so wide. And for that, you appreciated Dowoon even more.

 

One time you spotted Dowoon alone in the library. Aside from his members, he has only very few friends. “I don’t have many friends—but I still have friends,” is what he would always say every time you would tease him. As time passed, you and Dowoon became really good friends, especially that you both get to frequently meet since most of your class schedules match with his.

When you sat next to him, you realized he was actually sleeping. But judging from the open book his head was lying on, it seemed like he tried at least but eventually fell asleep. You have already laid out all your things on things on the table, but you ended up studying Dowoon’s angelic face instead. When he’s on stage, his gaze is intense especially when he gets too focused. Sometimes he would close his eyes while drumming, but he would still have that striking presence. Anyone who sees him perform wouldn’t think he’s just a ball of sunshine on normal days. Seeing him sleeping soundly like that, you admit he’s actually cute.

When his eyes fluttered open, you quickly averted your face and pretended to read the book sprawled on the table. When he realized the time, he rushed to put his things back in his bag.

“Oh?” He finally notices you. “You’re here?”

You just give him a small bow and a smile. He then excuses himself to go ahead but after just a few steps, he stops and turns towards you again.

“Do you… want to go the PC cafe tonight after my class?” He suddenly asks with an expectant smile. “I’ll teach you some tips so you can beat Jae. He’ll get impressed for sure!”

But before you can even answer, he immediately sprints after checking the time again.

 

And since then, whenever the two of you have free time, you’d play computer games in the PC cafe. It started out with you only wanting to try it to impress Jae, but you ended up genuinely enjoying it. Gaming lets you have fun and let loose. Sometimes you and Dowoon would team up. Sometimes you’d be opponents. Playing games with him is so fun that sometimes you don’t realize the time. Good thing your dormitory is only a few blocks away from the PC cafe.

When your class ends in the evening and end up playing until late at night, Dowoon would offer to walk you back to your dorm. You would always insist since it’s just near and you didn’t want to bother him anymore, but he would always quietly walk behind you. You would pretend not to notice. But you knew that he also knew that you’re aware and silently letting him.

Dowoon has always been reliable.

Even when it’s not about Jae, he’d always be ready to help or make you feel that he got your back. When he would notice you’re not in the mood or stressed or feeling down, he would just send you a link of a playlist he made. He would pretend that he was just randomly recommending you songs. But judging from the jazzy and mellow songs in the playlist, you knew it’s his way of comforting you even without saying anything.

Soon enough, every time you’d meet, you start wanting to hear more about him, how his day went, his interests, the songs he listen to—more than Jae’s. And it felt weird. Because you and Jae are also starting to get closer. You have a feeling he’s already starting to show interest in you although he wasn’t making a move yet.

When you went to Day6’s gig, they invited you in their table after their set. You sat beside Jae. Dowoon was at the other side of the table and he wouldn’t even glance at you. He was busy chatting with Younghyun and Wonpil. Jae’s voice who was talking nonstop next to you sounded faint in your ears, as you keep waiting for Dowoon to turn his head and give you even just a quick glance. But he didn’t.

 

“I think… Jae’s starting to like me,” you tell Dowoon when you followed him after he excused himself to go outside.

He presses his lips to and tries to curve it into a smile. “Congrats. You and Jae might really start dating soon. I guess my work here is done,” he shrugs.

You open your lips to say something but nothing came out. You stare in his eyes as if searching for something. He just gives you one weak smile, and walks away.

Jae’s seemed like he’s starting to like you. You and Dowoon should be celebrating, but since then, he started avoiding you. Was all the times you and Dowoon spent just part of the agreement and not an actual friendship? You would wonder sometimes. Weeks passed and you didn’t see him around anymore as much as you usually did.

 

“You like Dowoon.” It wasn’t a question. Jae suddenly tells you what you couldn’t even admit yourself. He hands you his old notes that you asked to borrow for a subject. He grins at you as he peers at your face. “You’re always searching for him, even when we’re together.”

“Jae…”

He starts talking gibberish, preventing you from talking. “Don’t tell me you’re going to apologize for—I don’t know, really. But you have that apologetic face I don’t know what for.” You just continue staring at him without a word, suddenly feeling sorry. “I only see you as a sister, if that’s what bothers you. I like talking to you. I like hanging out with you. But that’s just it, really.”

“How did you know I was looking for Dowoon?” You ask, almost a whisper.

“Hmm, I’ve seen you two together many times already. But I was usually in a hurry so I couldn’t join you two.” He suddenly chuckles while shaking his head, “He’s probably avoiding you just you because he thinks we’re gonna start dating soon, so he can start to get over his feelings. I think my dude really likes you.” He still couldn’t stop laughing, but there you are, frozen in your seat. You couldn’t believe your ears. You’re not sure whether to believe Jae or not. “Just tell you future boyfriend I’m ready to smack his head. He can be so dumb sometimes.”

 

Funny how it all started with Dowoon trying to help you get noticed by Jae. But Jae was the one who ended up finding a way for you two to finally admit your feelings for each other. But things didn’t really start out smoothly when you and Dowoon finally became an official couple. There were some awkward late night calls that would end shortly, despite the both of you getting excited to hear each other’s voices even though you would just see each other the next day. Other days, Younghyun would hit Dowoon with a pillow for getting dizzy watching him tossing and turning nonstop. He couldn’t decide whether to send you a message that he’s so excited to see you, but he’s afraid it might be too cheesy. Other times when you were together, both didn’t know how to act now that you’re an official couple. Sometimes you two would just end up sitting in silence. But Dowoon would quietly inch closer next to you until your arms are brushing. And when you both finally turn your heads to look at each other, you two would just end up bursting in laughter at how awkward you both are.

 

No one would’ve thought that you and Dowoon would actually end up like the couples you both used to wince at—not even Dowoon himself, not even you. It’s a Sunday night and Dowoon’s dormmates who are also his band members decided to have a movie night. Since Sungjin’s girlfriend was coming over, Dowoon decided to invite you as well. Dowoon isn’t really into holding hands, and so are you. But even though he’s a little taller than you, he likes snuggling in the crook of your neck like a little boy, as if searching for warmth.

“Ah, I like this. You’re so warm and you smell nice,” you hear him whisper. You can’t see his face, but you’re sure he’s grinning.

You softly slap his forehead. “Are you even still watching the movie?” You ask, making him chuckle. He was about to say something but it was interrupted by Wonpil throwing dried squid that he was eating at you two. You glance at Sungjin who was sitting on the floor next to Nayeon, waiting for him to scold Wonpil for making a mess but he was busy chatting with his girlfriend to notice.

“You two, get a room!” He exclaims. “Why am I even sitting here?” He whines as he scoots close to Jae instead who was sitting at the opposite side of the sofa, laughing at Wonpil whining. Despite Jae trying to shove him away, Wonpil resists and scoots even closer to him. Meanwhile, Younghyun was also busy minding his own business, eating a bowl of ramen with his eyes fixed on the TV.

When everyone’s busy watching TV again, Dowoon quietly adjusts his position and puts his head on your shoulder, his nose almost pressing to your cheek. You feel his warm breath on your ear.

“Should we?” He asks in a low, flirtatious voice in answer to what Wonpil said earlier, teasing you. You inch away your face a little to peer at his face, but despite trying to tease you, his lips were pressed as if holding laughter from embarrassment of what he just said. His ears were also hot red.

He bobbed his head towards his room, “should we… play game instead?”

You’re not sure whether everyone else was too busy or pretended to not notice when you and Dowoon went to his room that he actually shares with Younghyun and Jae. You were just sitting next to each other, hands kept to yourselves. No sweet gestures or anything. Except Dowoon secretly always letting you win the games. He loved watching your eyes disappear while smiling every time you get too giddy.

“Are you tired? You can lay down in Younghyun’s bed for a while,” Dowoon tells you when he sees you rubbing your eyes, looking tired.

You did as he said and laid down on your side, body facing towards Dowoon who was still playing games in the computer. You just continued watching him with a fond look in your eyes. When he feels your eyes linger on him, he returns the stare and grins at you. He stops playing the game and finally lays beside you, still a few inches apart.

You both just lay in silence until you finally get the courage to lean your head on his shoulder and wrap an arm around his waist. He adjusts one arm so you can lay your head on it instead and wraps his other arm on your arm around his waist without saying a word. When Jae entered the room to inform you that Nayeon’s already going back to her dorm, he sees you two already sleeping soundly with arms wrapped around each other. He didn’t bother waking you up anymore. 


End file.
